Communist Party of the South
=Party Statement= The Communist Party of the South supports equal rights for all its citizens according to their ability within society. Instead of having a bloody revolution similar to those of the past; we have decided to have a peaceful protest and ballot box based revolution. A sea of red will cover Telamon. The red army is coming. Revolution The revolution will come about through the revealing of the truth. The truth about the world. The truth about those that capitalism leaves behind and exploits. The truth about capitalism destroying the planet thought its disregard of the future and consequences. The truth about short sighted goals. The system that will come around will be ideal and will think of the consequences of its actions. Not only will it act for people today, but for those coming tomorrow. =Environment= The Communist Party of the South will make the world a better place starting with Republic of Telamon. A fast, efficient and above all free public transport system will be implimented for all. A zero tolerance policy for those that go about the emission standards. Eventually the goal is to have the technology to negative carbon and other emissions. =Crime and punnishment= Rehabilitation is the ultimate goal for all offenders. Rehabilitation is an integrated system of giving a person worth in society so that they do not or have to commit crimes in society. Where is can be done within the public saftey, they will have workplaces where they make essential products, farm their own food, cut wood, and have balance in the world while they are in our nations protection. Repeat offenders will be branded with markings that will be at hte judges honour. This way everyone knows who does not fit in society, and who should be watched. Those who are branded will be watched by the police. Rehabilitation does not work for everyone. For this traditional prisons will still exist; however they will not have some of the features some have came to expect. There will be no entertainment, other than government sanctioned reading material. Violence and crime within prison will not be tolerated and those who commit it will have to go before a judge and justify not recieving hard labour. Hard labour consists of blocks of 100 days 1000 feet underground in the mines working areas deemed too dangerous for machines to work in. =Education= We feel that the current education system has failed. Children are brought up to believe in capitalism and themselves, not the country. Patriotism and selflessness can be taught. People can be taught not to be selfish and only in it for themselves. People can be taught not to want to the degreee they do today. The education system will be rebuilt from the ground up. New material. New schools. New ideas. New methods. Very little of the old system will remain. Teachers that can be taught and understand the new ideas lessons and methond will remain. Further education is for those that excel in areas the country needs.